Twisted Fairy Tale
by SeddieBenett
Summary: What happens when a supposed historic legend becomes reality? and what does Sam and Freddie's past have to do with it all? Rated T for safety...
1. Returning to Seattle

_**A/N: I was watching Avalon High the other day and this kind of formed inside my head… **_

_**Hope you like reading it as much I loved writing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and it's characters belong to the inseddible Dan Schneider… the story line is only based on the Disney Movie-Avalon High but I added an iCarly kind of twist to it!**_

…_**Enjoy…**_

**-Chapter 1- **

_My last hour, I was with my true love, Lady Guinevere. We were laying in a cave behind a waterfall. The sound of the water echoed around us. Her gentle smile was I all I did see as she stroked my face softly. From her lips, the forming of the words: I love Sir Lancelot… _

…

Walking into a brand new school was the least favorite pastime of Samantha Puckett. It always went the same way. She was sick and tired of moving. Her mother had insisted that they not stay in one place. It meant she could never really settle down, make long lasting friends and basically have a normal teenage life. Of course, when she came to Seattle, the girl knew there was no point in making any effort to be friendly with anyone because she would be gone within the next five or six months. So when she noticed a guy looking her way, she turned her head to the other side and just kept walking down the hallway. The blonde didn't look where she was going and ran straight into a tall, mean looking boy.

"Watch it!" he growled fiercely.

"Or else what?" Sam threatened, not knowing what she was getting herself into, until she was pushed against the lockers.

"I can break you," he sneered, and she winced as some spit flew from his mouth on onto her face. "I will break you like a…."

"Leave her alone!" a voice called out.

The guy stepped back from her, and his head whipped around in the direction that the voice had come from and Sam craned her neck, from where she was standing and saw a boy, a little taller than her, wearing dorky clothes and a messy hairstyle. The bully snorts loudly and starts to laugh.

"Who's gonna make me?" he taunts, stepping closer to the other boy.

"M…me," stammers the shorter guy. "I'm not afraid of you, Jason Bigmy."

The bully, or Jason, as he was called, continued laughing at the nerd like student trying to 'save the damsel in distress'.

"Ha! You? You couldn't stop me, even if the whole jock team backed you up!"

Unfortunately for this tough guy, Sam knew some moves, and so with a swift punch in his back, making him turn around to face her again, and then she kicked him where no guy ought to be kicked, ever, in his life. He hobbled away with Sam and the boy staring after him. The young man was practically dumfounded.

"Well…" started Sam. "Bye."

The boy watched as the girl and her golden curls disappear around the corner without another word. Later that day, she was all he could think about. He didn't know her name and she didn't know his. In fact, he was very certain that she was new to the school.

His girlfriend was hanging around his locker, probably waiting for him. She was also chatting to his best friend. After kissing the brunette girl's cheek, he opened up his locker and reached for his backpack. The strap must have been caught on one of the hooks in there, because when he tugged at it, it wouldn't budge.

"You know, Gibby," the girl said, smiling and reaching up to brush her fingers at the front of his hair. "Your hair looks cute when it's all spiked up like that."

"Really Carly? Thanks." Gibby replied with a small smile.

"Would both of you help me?" the boy demanded, still in a fierce game of tug-of-war.

"Oh Freddie," sighed Carly, and proceeded to unhook the bag and then hand it over to him. "Here."

"Thanks," he said, looking at his girl, proudly.

As soon as he did though, that girl, with the blonde curls and bright blue eyes walked past. Ignoring both Carly and Gibby's protests, he followed her and eventually caught up to her.

"Hey," he said, with a smile and held out his hand. "My name's Freddie. We met earlier today."

"Oh," she said, looking at his hand and then back up to his face. "I remember you. The nerd who thought I was too girly to stand up to some bully."

"Nerd?" Freddie said, immediately frowning and retracting his hand.

"Yeah, you're a nerd," she said, not even trying to hide her smirk. "…and I'm leaving."

"Don't I even get a name?"

"I called you a nerd, what more do you want from me?"

"Your name," said Freddie, looking perplexed. "Please."

"Sam," said the blonde.

Then she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out of the hallway of Ridgeway High. Freddie stared as she did so, thinking about how different this girl was to any other he had ever known. Carly was staring at him as if to say "what was that all about?" but Freddie just shrugged his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction Sam had gone. Both Gibby and Carly exchanged a glance and followed behind him.

"What's his problem?" Gibby asked the girl next to him.

"He's been acting really odd the past couple of days," explained Carly, with a concerned look about her.

"I hope it's not contagious."

"Me too Gibby, me too."

On their way home, Gibby, Carly and Freddie all stopped at their favorite place to get smoothies. The Groovy Smoothie. Their friend, T-Bo, was always trying to sell mostly edible items on a stick. Today though, he was behind the counter and looking very sorry for himself.

"T-Bo," said Gibby. "What's wrong, man?"

"I've run outta sticks…" said the older looking man, woefully. "Gotta order some more…"

"Ah," replied Gibby. "In that case, we'll take three Banana Blast Smoothies thanks."

"If I must," sighed T-Bo, taking the boy's money and not even opening the cash register to put it in.

The three all grabbed their favorite seat, directly in the middle of the shop. They always sat there, it was their spot, they had even named it "our spot", so no one else would ever sit there. However, it didn't always work out that way. In fact, as they walked over to their spot, a group of older looking students, all dressed in back, were sitting around the table.

"T-Bo," said Carly. "Some delinquents are sitting in our spot!"

"Who cares…" said the man hopelessly.

"…they're not drinking smoothies…"

"That's it! They're outta here!" he marched over to the table with purpose, stopped when he saw a bunch of tough, angry looking faces and marched back behind the counter. "…maybe they can stay a little longer…"

Carly, who looked adamant, ignored the looks she got from both Freddie and Gibby and strode over there herself, flicked her shiny brown hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat for their attention.

"You can't sit here," she said, loudly.

"Who says?" a big, strong looking girl stood up from her seat and was now towering over the fearful Carly.

"M…me…" she squeaks. "This… this is our spot, and if you don't move…"

"You'll what? Dance and shout like a cheerleader at us?"

They all guffawed and laughed like hyenas and then went back to talking in low hushed tones about something Carly had no idea as to what they were discussing. She walked back over to her boyfriend, with pleading eyes, but he shook her head. Jason was part of that group, and he had already tried to threaten him, until that girl, what was her name again? Oh that's right, Sam, until Sam had stepped in and punched Jason instead. He motioned his girlfriend and friend over to another table.

"But this isn't our spot," whined Carly.

"Look Carly, it's either sit here, or sit outside," snapped Freddie.

He was getting tired of the girl's constant complaining and whining. They had been going out for about two years now, going slow and steady, and all of a sudden, Freddie was wondering what it would have been like if he wasn't dating the obsessive girl. Carly, on the other hand, had been developing a little crush on Freddie's best friend, Gibby. Gibby had always liked Carly, ever since he had met her but thought Carly wasn't into him like that. This was a very twisted situation indeed and little did they know, things were about to turn their worlds upside down.

…

…_time had stopped altogether and my own heart almost burst from my heavy armored chest. My love had fallen in love with my most trusted friend…_

…_the tears flowed down her cheeks, her hair brushed my face and she leant down and was about to press her warm mouth to my lips but with all of the strength I had left in me, I held my hand out in front of my face. The woman was taken aback by my rejection but nodded in understanding… _

…_as my breathing came to a halt, as my heartbeat slowed down, as my eyes fluttered closed for the final time, as my life flashed before me, I knew… this was my last hour…_


	2. The Familiar Book Store

**-Chapter 2-**

The walk home took about five minutes, mainly because her mother had decided to buy a house close to her school. Ignoring all the hobos and the bad looking people surrounding her neighborhood she walked into The Castle, the building in which her new apartment was located, and pressed the 'up' button for the elevator and wondered if her mom was home or not.

While she was waiting, she saw a familiar looking guy, Jason. He was deep in thought about something but when he saw Sam standing there, he did something that she wouldn't have expected… he bowed before her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, a little confused, but also flattered that this bully respected her that much.

"Nothing," said the boy, standing up straight as if pretending it never happened.

"Okay," replied the blonde girl.

Maybe I just imagined that he bowed down to me, she thought. This train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the elevator arriving before them both. When the door opened, the same thing happened again. Jason Bigmy was gesturing his arm out for her to step in first, but a second later, he was striding in there himself.

Something was going on, something really strange and unusual was going to happen. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was or when it was going to happen. Before the doors slid shut, she hopped in just in time, and pressed the button to take her to the seventh floor.

"What are you staring at?" Jason asked, bluntly.

"Nothing," replied Sam, immediately looking at her shoes.

But it was something, Samantha Puckett was sure of it, she just didn't want to sound like an idiot for verbalizing it, because it didn't really make sense to her, so why would this big, tough bully understand it? Again, the sound of the elevator, arriving at her floor jolted her wandering mind back to the present and she stepped out and immediately made her way to the apartment.

Realizing she forgot her key, she took out one of her hair clips and picked the lock to get inside. She had always had a gift for things like that. No one knew about them though, not even her own mother. The girl slammed the front door, announcing her arrival to the empty place and made no hesitation to head straight to the fridge for a snack. There, she found a little stick note her mom had left for her.

_Hey Sammy,_

_Dinner is toasted ham sandwiches. You know where everything is._

_Be back soon __J_

_Love mom._

Sam crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash can. Oh mom, she thought with a small smile and shake of her head. Her mother, Pamela Puckett, was never around much. But that could be because of Sam's father, Liam Puckett. He died when Sam was just a little girl, and when he was gone, Pam resorted to going out, late at night, sometimes drinking a little too much and coming home with some strange man. This didn't bother the girl as much as it used to. That was why they always moved every half a year, to get a fresh start, some new scenery and a change of everything.

After making her healthy dinner, not that it was, she sat down with a note book and a pen. Her secret ambition was to become an author, writing fictional stories about knights, wizards and other people of nobility. She stared at the blank page in front on her, not really knowing where or how to start. So, she stood up, grabbed her purse and made her way to an old but very familiar bookshop.

"Samantha," greeted the old lady, as she walked into the store. "I see you've returned to Seattle once again."

"Hello Agatha," she says, hugging the nice lady. "Mom wanted to come back here…"

"Well now, what book can I get for you today?"

"Anything related to knights, princesses, wizards…" listed Sam, on her fingers.

"Medieval times, in other words," suggested Agatha, with a twinkle in her eye.

As Sam nodded her head, the old woman vanished between high piles of books, and no sooner returned with a heavy and ancient looking thing. The girl's mouth dropped open but immediately shut it again as the lady handed it to her slowly. Placing it on the table in front of her, the girl carefully opened the book and found some very scrawly inked handwriting on the blank front page.

_To Lady Guinevere my love,_

_We shall never be apart for as long as there are stars in the night sky and the sun warms the earth. You are the beauty in everything I see and deem to touch, you are all things beautiful._

_All my love, Sir Lancelot_.

This struck Sam as odd, but none the less, she continued flipping through the rest of the book, which took her hours, because of the volume. Agatha didn't say a word, but hid a forming smile, as if she knew something, as if she knew a secret but couldn't tell anyone what it was.

"She'll find out soon enough…" murmured the old lady to herself. "…and when that happens, the world shall be safe once again."


	3. Mad Mothers

**-Chapter 3-**

He was controlled constantly by his mother, and now his girlfriend was trying to push him around too which bother him to no end. Carly Shay, the popular cheerleader, possibly the most popular girl in all of Ridgeway High. This also bothered him because she was starting to turn into one of those fake people, the people who pretend to go along with everything, even when they know it's wrong.

"Freddie, you haven't been socializing with that girl again, have you?" Marissa asked her son, concerned.

"Mom, Carly is my girlfriend," he replied, with a roll of his eyes. "Of course I've been socializing with her."

"Well, break up with her!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly. "it's just that you've hardly been doing anything, these past couple of days. Are you ill? Do we need to see a special doctor?"

"Mom," he said, grabbing her arms and looking directly into her eyes. "I'm totally fine."

His mother sighed. Ever since her little boy had grown up, he had been more and more assertive. To some mothers, this would be a pride and joy. To Mrs Benson, not so much.

This irked Freddie a lot but tried to keep his opinions to himself. He still had some respect for his mother. Well, let's face it, she did raise him, single-handedly, because his father had abandoned him and Marissa when she found out she was pregnant. Running scared, she had always told Freddie. But somehow, Freddie couldn't help but think that SHE drove him away with all her madness.

However, when his mom had said to break up with his girlfriend, this made him think if she was right in saying that.

Maybe he and Carly were drifting apart now and maybe that girl, Sam, had crept her way into his heart and was slowly pushing the lovely brunette girl out. Maybe he didn't mind that his heart was changing it's tune and his mind was focused on becoming friends with the feisty blonde. Maybe he should break up with his girlfriend. While he was deep in these thoughts, Marissa bustled around the kitchen, muttering things to herself which Freddie couldn't identify.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Oh yes," she replied. "Actually, would you mind running to the old bookstore? I forgot I had to pick up something from Agatha."

"Sure mom. Save me some dinner, okay?" he kissed his mom's cheek and grabbed his jacket before heading out.

The bookstore was full of old, falling apart books. He had known the old lady since he was a little boy and Agatha was pretty much a grandmother to him. While he made his way through the piles of books, he heard some paper shuffling, as if someone was flipping through pages of a book. He peered around the corner and noticed her sitting there, pondering over an old looking book. Wow, he thought, while leaning on a stack on papers. She looks almost… cute.

"Can I help you, young man," said a voice behind him, which shocked him so much, he sent the papers scattering everywhere.

"You scared me!" Freddie replied bending down to pick up all the pages, and noticing Sam looking up at him with a smug face.

"Sorry dear," apologized Agatha, patting the boy's back. "Oh it's you Freddie! How are you? How is your mother?"

"Fine thanks, actually, she sent me to pick up something…?"

The lady gave him a small friendly smile and glanced at both Sam and Freddie before sighing quietly and retreating into the mysterious back room, where she kept most of her precious books and other stuff. Along with this she found exactly what she was looking for. After pocketing it safely, she returned to find both teenagers pouring over that ancient book.

"I see you two have an interest in history," she comments, with that same twinkle in her eye. "Just like old times, eh?"

Both of them exchanged confused glances to each other before turning to stare at the old lady standing in front of them, with some sort of familiar smile. It reminded Freddie of his childhood, and from the look of how Sam was forming a sweet smile, she recalled those early days too.


	4. Blast From The Past

**-Chapter 4-**

"_Let's go Sammy!" her mother called out, through the store. _

"_Mommy, I lost my bracelet! I need to go find it!"_

"_No young lady! You come here right now!"_

"_Fine." the little girl sulked as she trailed behind the woman. "…it was my favorite too…"_

_A little while later, while Samantha noticed her mom looking at some shoes that were on sale, she slipped away quietly, thinking that she would be back in less than a minute. It wasn't that far to the bookstore. When she reached the front door and pulled it open with a little difficulty because it was heavy wood, she found a small boy wandering around between the tall book shelves. _

"_Good afternoon dears," greeted the old lady. "How can I help you?"_

"_I was in here earlier with my mommy, but I lost a very important bracelet," said Sam, sadly. _

"_I'm sorry," said the lady kindly. "I haven't seen any bracelets in here."_

_The boy, who was looking at the elder woman and then back at the little blonde haired girl he shoved his hand in his pocket and listened as the lady told them to sit on the floor as she told them stories from the olden days when knights in shining armor rescued damsels from fire breathing dragons. _

_From that day onward, Freddie and Sam always met up at the book store and sat there for hours at a time, just listening to the elder woman's stories. About a month later, both Pucketts moved out of Seattle to find a better life. Before she went though, Freddie had to do the hardest thing for a five year old. _

"_Goodbye Sam," he said quietly. "I'll miss you."_

"_I'm gonna miss you too Freddie."_

_That's the day that Sam left Freddie, that was when Sam's mother decided she liked the idea of moving house twice every year, that was when both children realized they were almost best friends. _

…

Now, about ten years later, they're back in Seattle, looking at a book that was close to falling apart, it was that ancient. There were so many words and Sam was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the amount of reading she was doing. Besides, all the writing has like handwritten in ink, with an old fashioned feather quill. Freddie realized that it was the same story Agatha had told them all those years ago.

"This is it," he murmured partly to himself. "I know this story…"

Sam flicked his arm and frowned. "Of course! It's history, dimwit!"

"It's your history," said Agatha, startling the both of them. "Your tale of triumph, destiny and falling in love."

Both teenagers started at the old woman, then back at each other and burst into laughter, as if the whole thing was a huge joke and someone would jump out from behind one of tall piles a books and scream "April Fool!". No one did. After their chuckles and giggles died down, silence settled in the old bookstore and Freddie's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" he started to ask the lady.

""Agatha, what do you mean?" Sam asked her old friend, genuinely interested now.

"Come with me," she said, motioning them into the little back room and told them to sit down in the two chairs. "Now, somehow, you two are related to King Arthur and Lady Quenaline."

"Who's Lady Quenaline?" Freddie asked, confused.

"…the second love of King Arthur… duh!" Sam chimed in before Agatha could say anything.

"Oh… right," said the boy. "You were saying Agatha?"

"Well, legend has it, that King Arthur was once madly in love with Lady Guenivere, but she was in turn, falling for his best friend…"

"Sir Lancelot," said Freddie, grimacing.

"Shh, stop talking," snapped Sam and smiled at the old lady to continue her tale.

"When Arthur found out about the affair between his closest friend and his true love, well, let's just say… the battle was far from over. He sought the help of the evil sorcerer, to come between them, in any way he could. Break them up, I think kids call it these days."

There was complete silence drifting between Sam and Freddie, as they watched Agatha as her eyes lit up.

"However, Lady Quenaline, befriended King Arthur and in turn, eventually fell in love with him. Sadly, it was unrequited. For when King Arthur and Lady Guenivere were engaged to be wed, she said good bye to Arthur and threw herself from the tallest turret and into the moat, surrounding the castle."

"…she…. Died?" Sam squeaked, blinking quickly, because it was enough to make anyone tear up.

"Unrequited love," said Freddie, shaking his head and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Love is a most powerful thing. Use it wisely, and you become enriched. Use it unwisely, and you become… well, evil."

"But Agatha," questioned Freddie and glanced at Sam. "What has all of this got to do with… us?"

"I cannot tell you," the elder lady says, her eyes twinkling. "But you must find out, for yourselves."

Needless to say both children were utterly confused and at the same time speechless. They didn't really get what Agatha had meant, but, they were about to find out.

…

…_smiling, Lady Quenaline danced through the trees, just like all those times before. But this time, was different. She couldn't believe it. He had said he loved her with all his heart. Ignoring the tears about to fall from her beautiful blue eyes, she picked up her skirts and fled from the forest, fled from the scene, fled from loving King Arthur…_

"_I love you with all my heart dear lady," he said to her not just once and he picked up her hand, kissing it softly. _

"_Arthur, I love you too."_

"_Marry me, Guinevere darling, marry me and we shall be King and Queen together."_

"_I shall…" said the lady, softly. _

…_at about this time, Lady Quenivere, had thrown her self into the depths of the palace moat, drowning away all sorrow, drowning away her hopes and dreams…_

…

Sam was walking home, when she heard some running footsteps behind her. As she turned, she noticed it was him. Him being the dorkiest boy she had ever known, including when they were five year old, even if she didn't know what the word 'dork' actually meant back then.

"Dork boy," she greeted him.

"Hey Sam," he said, almost sounding like he had just run a whole marathon. "Listen, can we… talk?"

The girl stopped in her tracks, and smiled nicely at him. Before turning on her heel and running off in the opposite direction. Freddie, who was really tired of running, walked off in the same way, following her. Eventually, she had lead him into a forest of sorts.

They came to a big tree and it's branches were spread out wide. Sam jumped up to grab another smaller, lower branch and swung herself up to the top. Her hair now gently moving in the slight passing breeze. Shaking his head to clear this thought out of his mind, Freddie followed her lead, but only caused pain to himself, as he clumsily climbed to where she was.

"So…" the blonde said, almost demanding. "…talk boy!"

"Agatha's story," he began. "It doesn't really add up."

Samantha's eyes grew a little wider, and her face grew a little serious as if she wanted to say something about it, but couldn't. She looked at Freddie, a cocked her head to the side and then smiled again.

"Why? Unrequited love exists, Fredweird. People commit suicide because of it. It happens."

"But, I just think that Lady Quenaline was smarter than that," continued the boy. "…and why was King Arthur such a jerk? He loved both women? Who does that?"

You, he thought to himself staring at the branch they were sitting on, you do that, stubborn jackass. Just do something impulsive Fredward Benson, for once in your life!

Glancing back up at the girl, he saw the strangest thing. There she was, Sam Puckett, in a royal blue medieval type of gown, hair all flowing freely, underneath a small crown. When he blinked in confusion, she was in her normal clothes and frowning at him, as if something was wrong. Something was very wrong… he was imagining things that weren't reality. He was becoming insane!

…or so he thought…

…

"_What is insanity? Is it falling in love with a man who will not ever love you the same way? Is it marrying a man because of his wealth and not his heart? It's both. It is with this, I choose to end my life." _

_-Lady Quenaline's Parting Words_

…

They both took a deep breath and sighed at the same time, taking in the beauty and stillness around them.

"I'm not like everyone else," he says, quietly. "I'm not a jock, I don't brag about my latest achievements in football and now, I've been having these…. Visions…"

"Visions?" The girl replies, slowly looking at him.

"Now you probably think I'm a loon…" he mutters, turning his head away from her.

"No… I don't." she pats his arm gently. "I understand."

"No, you don't," he says a little too loudly, swinging his leg so both of them were on one side of the trunk. Sam copied him. "You don't understand! I hate it, I hate the way my head feels like it's being turned inside out, I hate how I can see the future… I hate it all!"

"Freddie," said the blonde girl, softly. "I have visions too. They're usually people bowing to me. But, when I look at you…"

He stared into those familiar eyes, and found something he had never really seen before so he couldn't name it, even if his whole life depended on it. He sidled closer to her because it was pulling him in, like some magnetic force.

"When you look at me…" said Freddie, motioning for her to continue.

Sam gulped her breath away, and leaned into him, closer… closer… closer…


	5. Keeping A Secret

_**Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my story… I hope you're still liking it!**_

_**In this chapter I introduce a new character, just for a little sideline plot… don't worry, he'll be back!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-Chapter 5-**

"Sam stop, I have a girlfriend," he says, ruining the moment for both of them and the girl sighs.

"You're right," she says, slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what ca-"

Freddie's mouth was on hers quickly kissing it and then pulling away suddenly. There was no denying the feeling that kiss had given them. Impulsive? Yes, thought the boy, smiling in his head, it certainly was.

"I have a girlfriend," he says, in shock afterwards.

"You have a girlfriend," agreed Sam, putting her fingers to her lips, still surprised. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You wanted me too," he argued.

"Yeah, but even you said you have a girlfriend! What's she gonna think?" Sam asked him, loudly and sort of angrily.

"We don't tell her?" Freddie replies, quietly, in a questioning kind of way.

…

…_their secret is not mine to tell… I fear though, if I do not tell… bad things will start to happen… _

"_You mustn't tell King Arthur about this," said Lady Guenivere. "He'll have my head."_

"_As my friend, you have my word," said Lady Quenaline, softly. "But you shall have to tell him soon."_

"_I know, dear friend, I know."_

…_their secret is more than a secret… it's a denial and betrayal of loyalty and trust… it will destroy him…_

…

While walking through the corridor, Freddie was stopped by one of Ridgeway's funniest guys there. Terry Bogart was always joking around, sometimes dancing at random times. He was, in other words, the class clown.

"Fredman," said the boy, smirking.

"Listen Terry," said Freddie, trying to push past the funny dude. "I'm kind of in a hurry to get to class… So…"

"Oh come on man, this'll take half a second," begged Terry.

"Is that Lorraine?" Freddie questions suddenly, pointing behind the boy, who turns suddenly, giving him a chance to make a hasty escape.

"Where? I don't see…" starts Terry, but notices Freddie is well and truly gone. "Ohh man!"

Lorraine Fischer was the complete opposite to Terry Bogart, however, as it turned out, he harbored a more than little crush on her. He was a clown, and she was… well… smart, serious and to him, the prettiest girl in the whole school. However, he was a little afraid of her, because she hardly smiled at him or anyone. Whenever he saw her, he always tried to get her to laugh, giggle or at least smile a little. But it never seemed to work.

Meanwhile Sam was walking to one of her classes, she noticed something very strange. Now she knew Gibby was Freddie's best friend and Carly was Freddie's girlfriend and Gibby and Carly were very close friends. But when she saw them, in a classroom, making out, she didn't realize how 'close' they actually were with one another. They both broke away, and seemed pleased with themselves. Samantha didn't budge an inch, so when Carly walked out, with Gibby following behind, she stopped in shock.

"Sam!" Carly cried out. "Nice to see you…"

"Don't give me that chiz, Shay," growled the blonde. "What do you think you're doing? Cheating on Freddie… and with his best friend too!"

"Sam," said the brunette, seriously. "You can't tell him about this! Please! It'll destroy him!"

"Should've thought about that before you snuck into a classroom to make out with Chubby, here."

"Hey!" Gibby countered. "I'm not… well, okay, maybe I could cut back on some pie."

"Please, Sam," begged the girl, tears forming in her eyes now. "I'm in love with Gibby… in fact I've always sort of had a crush on him."

"You disgust me!" Sam snorts angrily. "I hope you're happy that Freddie's heart is going to break when he finds out."

"You can't tell him!" Carly wailed. "You just… can't…"

"Oh ho ho!" Sam laughed very bitterly. "_I'm _not telling him. _You're _telling him yourself."

"He can't know about this," said Gibby, stepping in for Carly. "No one can!"

"Quiet shirtless potato or I'll give you a painful wedgie… the Texas kind."

Gibby shuddered. It wouldn't be the first time that he had experienced one of those not quite delightful Texas wedgies. In fact, since he was placed in the 'nerd' group and all, he had got them kind a bit. Sam's eyes flashed angrily, as she spun on her heel and walked away from them.

Still trying to get that sick image of Carly and Gibby together in the classroom out of her head, she ran the rest of the way to class. As soon as she got there, she saw a familiar smiling face, looking in her direction. Smiling back a little and probably looking guilty at the same time, she took her seat.

Terry came running in as fast as he could and made his way straight over to the girl, sitting up front and ready for class to begin. Lorraine was always on time, if not the first in class to arrive.

"Lorraine, your locker is on fire!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Give it up, Terry," she replied, seriously. "I know that my locker wouldn't be on fire. It's against school policy to carry around anything capable of creating fire."

"Damn," he chuckled, showing her his fist. "You're good, lady."

The girl, who is just about to crack into a smile, stops herself immediately and instead frowns at his friendly gesture. She bends her head down to her desk, and continues scribbling notes down in a notebook. Terry, who was now sad to be left hanging, walks off, disappointed.

It wasn't long before the two betrayers came wandering in. Carly greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on his lips and Sam noticed Gibby going a little green, with jealousy.

Had it always been this way, with those three? She wondered to herself. Perhaps…

"Hey baby," said Freddie, with a weak smile. "You coming over for a movie tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," crooned Carly sweetly, which made Sam gag slightly. "Gibby and I are studying. Physics project… you know."

"…okay then…" said Freddie as he turned around to look at the blonde, who was trying her best to avoid his eye contact. "Sam? Wanna come over?"

"Me?" she squeaked and saw both Carly and Gibby pleading her with their eyes. "Umm, sure, why not."

"Cool," said the boy, and turned back around, just in time to see the teacher walk into class.

Afterwards, Sam was at her locker, and Carly approached her with a hug which the girl immediately shoved her off roughly. There was no way she was going to associate kindly to this… this… deceiver.

"Back off, Carly Shay," she spat. "I'm not happy about this. At all."

Slamming her locker door, she walked off in a huff, and went out the front to where she saw Freddie standing, and apparently, waiting for her. He was dressed in shiny silver armor, like the knights used to wear in those medieval times. He even raised his sword, putting the sharp, pointy tip into the grass, kneeling down before her, with his head bowed too. When she blinked and looked again, he was completely back to normal and he was motioning for her to join him, as he walked back home.

They arrived at the Bushwell Plaza, laughing about how stupid Mr Howard was in class that day, and how he managed to set fire to one of the Bunsen Burners in Chemistry.

"…and then he was like…" started Sam.

The girl had stopped mid sentence as she saw a whole line up of knights, raising their silver shiny swords into the air, and invited she and Freddie to walk in between them. Like a King and Queen. They did walk through, regally, and when they reached the other side, Sam turned around and everyone had vanished.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she said, quickly. "Yeah I'm fine."

They continued inside and up the stairs, because they thought the elevator was too boring and quiet. Once both Sam and Freddie reached the front door of his apartment, he turned to face the girl, his smile disappeared.

"I must warn you about my mother…" he began to say.

"Mrs Benson is a crazy nut job, I got it," she interrupted. "Can we go inside now?"

Freddie, who once would have been offended at that type of comment directed at his mother, chuckled, resumed smiling and unlocked the door revealing a very neat and tidy apartment. Much unlike hers, of course. Her mother didn't really make time to clean the house, seeing that they were both always busy, hardly anyone visited, so cleanliness just wasn't an issue of theirs. Here, at the Benson place, it seemed to be the top priority.

"Fredward! Your home finally!" Marissa greeted the boy in her usual way then saw a girl standing and admiring the room. "…and who… is this young lady?"

"Oh, mom," he introduced. "This is my friend, Sam, Sam, my mother."

"Do you have any ham?" Sam inquired.

"Oh," sighed Mrs Benson. "Isn't she just the little darling? Of course, dear, it's in the fridge."

"Cool," said Sam, making her way to the kitchen, like she had done it so many times before then.

"Freddie," said Marissa, seriously. "You must seriously reconsider your dating habits… this girl is… is…"

"Mom, can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Alright," she said quietly. "I have to get ready for my late shift at the hospital. We will talk about this later Freddie!"

The boy sighed at his mom's persistence, and went to find Sam, eating pieces of ham off a bone. He went to a drawer and handed her a fork. They both were nibbling on the meat, until the girl spoke up.

"So, your mom seems… nice…"

"Thanks," said Freddie, with a small smile. "She can be overbearing sometimes. I love her anyway."

"That's actually… sweet…" commented Sam still in her ham heaven.

After she was done nibbling at the ham, he put some plastic wrapping over it and placed it back in the refrigerator and turned to look at her. She hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling over the side, casually and it made her appear almost cute. Just like when he saw her reading that old book in the bookstore. Freddie made his way to stand in front of Sam, not too close to be invading her personal space, but close enough for it to be a little awkward and uncomfortable. However, they didn't mind it all that much.

"Sam, thanks for coming over today," he said.

"Well, no one else would," she teased, him.

"Only because they were busy!" he stuck out his tongue at her, which he got in return.

"…about that, Fredward…" Sam began, and her facial expression went from amused to dead pan serious.

"What?" he asked her.

"Gibby and Carly are…" she starts to say but seeing that wide smile on his face disappear. "…good friends to have. Yeah, that's it."

"I'm glad you think so," whispered Freddie. "Because I think I should break up with Carly."


	6. Seeking Revenge

**-Chapter 6-**

It was shock that was shown on her face after Freddie had revealed that. Samantha didn't know what to think. On one hand she thought it was okay to do, seeing as Gibby and Carly were pretty much an item now but on the other hand, he would risk Carly getting hurt. As much as it killed her to say, Carly was actually a nice girl to hang out with. But of all the evil things she could have done to this sweet boy, cheating on him like that, it was too much secret for Sam to bear.

"Break… break up with Carly? Why?" Sam asked, loudly.

"We haven't been… clicking…. For a while now… and it's almost as if… oh I don't know…"

"Almost as if what, Freddie?"

"It's totally crazy! I shouldn't disrespect my best friends like this but… sometimes I think they're going out behind my back."

"Wow," said Sam, half heartedly laughing along with him. "That's so insane…"

"Yeah, I'm a bad friend for thinking this way," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, could you imagine Gibby and Carly together?"

Oh, thought Sam. I could. But she didn't say anything, just shook her head instead and smiled weakly. If she told him, she would crush him completely, and really, who was she to do that? It should be his girlfriend, or soon to be ex-girlfriend who should do that, not her. It wasn't her secret to reveal. It was between Carly, Gibby and Freddie. So, why did she feel like a complete dog, hiding something from him like this?

You have a crush on him. Her head voice repeated over and over, until she shook her head violently and screamed loudly:

"I do not!"

"You do not what?" Freddie asked.

"I do not like green eggs and ham?" Sam offered weakly, but the boy wasn't buying it. "Okay. I have something to…"

"I'm going to work now, Fredward dear. Bye! See you later Sam."

"Bye Mrs Benson," said Sam.

"Call me mom," she said with a wink and quickly disappeared before her son could throw something at her.

"What was that all about?" Sam questioned, one of her eye brows raised.

"Never mind that… what were you saying?"

It was now or never, thought Samantha, now or never. She would have picked 'never' but the guilt was practically eating her alive, which was something that never happened to her, in a million years. Strange.

"I saw… I saw Carly and Gibby together," she said, trailing off.

"What's so bad about that? They're friends, they're allowed to be together…"

"Gosh Fredbag! You're such an idiot! They were kissing each other… like romantically!"

"Wha-?"

"Carly's cheating on you… with Gibby…" explained Sam, slowly, like she was explaining how you get one plus one to equal two to a three year old.

"But… but…" the boy was trying to find some words to say, but they all escaped him.

"I have to go," says Sam suddenly getting off the counter and running out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

"But what about the-" Freddie started to say, but was cut off with the slamming of the apartment door.

…

"_I saw him with your love, King Arthur, I saw her in his arms…" Lady Quenaline said, sorrowfully. _

"_Whomever 'he' is, shall die a thousand deaths by my sword blade!" King Arthur threatened._

"_You will murder your closest friend? Sir Lancelot?" the lady questioned, holding his arm._

"_Sir… Lancelot…?" the King was speechless._

…_down from his hand, his sharpened sword did fall… with an almighty clatter and the sound of a war… soon the king followed, with Lady Quenaline by his side… she, loyal and pure of heart, he could not deny…_

…

Freddie could not believe it. After all these years of giving her his heart, she just had to snatch it, toss it onto the ground and tread on it, like it was nothing than a piece of dirt. So much for true love, thought the boy, bitterly. So much for loyalty and trust and sticking by one another. He was bitter, he was angry… he was changing into a monster on the inside and it was beginning to show on the outside.

He needed to escape the four walls, he was feeling so trapped and alone. With no more hesitation, he grabbed his coat, opened the door breaking the hinges off and left the wood crashing to the floor, he had gotten stronger with this transformation. But when he looked behind, there it was, the door as as door should be, in the doorway.

Running, he didn't stop to look behind him, he just kept running. As he approached the same forest, Sam had shown him only a week ago, there she was, sitting by a tree trunk. She was wearing the same royal blue gown, no shoes and her hair was a mess, leaves through it, dirt brushed cheeks and some scratches too. He blinked, and the image dissolved away, and the girl looked at him, shocked to see him, probably.

"I knew I'd find you here," said Freddie, sitting by the blonde girl.

"Why are you here, your majesty?"

"Excuse me?"

"It is not safe for King Arthur to be roaming the woods at this hour."

"Sam? Are you al-" started the boy.

"Who is this Sam you speak of? I am Lady Quenaline. Come to warn you of Mordred."

"Okay, Sam, cut it out," said Freddie, slowly. "The game is over…"

"This is a game to you, your highness? I am warning you, Mordred is coming."

The whole scene had changed, Freddie was now wearing heavy, shiny armor and Sam had disappeared. The boy felt very lost and confused. What on earth was going on here? Where was he? Where was Sam?

Nearby, someone walked out from amongst the trees… it was Mordred.


	7. A Fight

**-Chapter 7-**

"_Oh great Mordred, I've come to seek your counsel," said King Arthur, bowing before the sorcerer._

"_Mordred is pleased you have come, your grace, I ask for only one thing in return…" replied Mordred. _

"_Anything, almighty one," said the King, desperately. _

"_The hand of your love, Lady Quenaline."_

"_Lady Quenaline is not my true love… oh powerful one…"_

"_Are you certain this is the truth…?" Mordred asked, gesturing to a crystal ball, in the centre of his lair._

_Lady Quenaline was standing on the edge of a tall turret, on King Arthur's castle about to step off…_

"_No!" King Arthur exclaimed suddenly. _

_The sorcerers evil smile widened as he clicked his fingers, and she appeared right before them. _

"_King Arthur!" the lady cried, running to her friend. "Why are you here in this dark place?"_

"_Lady Quenaline, I have no other choice… Mordred, your price is paid…"_

…

Fredward Benson was now King Arthur, and he was going to rescue Samantha Puckett, even if he killed himself in the process. Unfortunately, he didn't think it would be so soon because something sinister was standing behind him, hiding behind the trees. Until they stepped into the moonlight, revealing who he was.

"King Arthur," he said. "We meet again."

"You are….?" Freddie asked the strange looking person in front of him.

"Don't play dumb, your highness, it's me, Mordred."

"Mordred? You're the evil sorcerer who destroyed Sir Lancelot…"

"Correction," said Mordred, pulling off his hood, and revealed a familiar looking face. "I am the sorceress, who is about to destroy your best friend."

"Agatha? But how…?"

"Simple," she says, grinning that evil looking smile. "I befriend two hopeless children, makes sure the girl moves away for about ten years, and the boy falls for another girl and then crush their spirits by messing it all up…"

"That's horrible!" Freddie exclaimed, with a frown.

"Thank you," said the sorceress, bowing graciously. "Thank you, but now I have to destroy the one you call… Gibby. Or as he is also known… Sir Lancelot."

With a stomp of the staff in her bony hand, the shirtless boy appeared, looking more confused than ever and when he saw Freddie all dressed in shiny garb, he laughed at him. Pretty soon though, the shorter guy was in black armor, and he had to stop laughing because it weighed a ton. He wondered how a stick like his best friend could hold the weight.

"Here he is, King Arthur, the enemy who took your love away from you…" Mordred sneered, while walking behind him, hissing in Freddie's ear. "Till the death shall you fight, till the death shall you fight…"

"Till the death shall we fight!" Freddie shouted, angrily.

"Death?" Gibby questioned his friend. "I think you've been watching way too many medieval movies, Freddie. Isn't that a little… I dunno… brutal?"

"Ha!" Freddie scorned the boy. "Have you absolutely no courage Sir Lancelot? Steal my lover and not fight me for her honor? You disgust me."

"Are you going to take that, Sir Lancelot? He just called you a coward… you deserve Lady Guenivere's affections… you won them fair and square…" Mordred scoffed, quietly while trailing around Gibby quickly. "Till the death shall you fight, till the death shall you fight…"

"Till the death shall we fight!" Gibby yelled, and grabbed the sword out of it's hilt and charged right at Freddie.

Clanging sounds could be heard, echoing all over the forest. Sam was walking through the trees, when they had started, then she picked up her skirts and running toward the sound. Carly, who had been on the other side of the forest, also heard the sword fighting and ran to where it was all happening. Both ladies arrived at the same time.

"Sir Lancelot!" Carly cried out at the same time that Sam shouted: "King Arthur!"

Both men paused their fight, ignoring Mordred's protesting. They motioned to the girls, Carly ran straight over to Gibby and Sam ran to Freddie. They all began arguing loudly. This is better than watching them die, thought the evil sorceress, smirking and leaning back on an invisible chair.

"Lady Guinevere and I are deeply in love," said Gibby, stepping in front of Carly, protectively.

"I don't care," said Freddie, angrily. "But I do care that you betrayed me like this!"

"Lady Quenaline," said Carly, stepping over to Sam, with purpose. "How dare you tell of the secret!"

"I had to," yelled Sam, fiercely. "You weren't going to and that's wrong… evil… despicable!"

"I love unhappy endings," commented Mordred to herself, and watched as the fight went on and on.

…

"_So you would like me to… destroy Sir Lancelot?" Mordred asked, smirking evilly._

"_Yes," replied King Arthur._

"_No!" Lady Quenaline cried out, loudly. "You cannot murder your closest friend! You just can't!"_

_Mordred, the evil sorcerer, clamped his staff twice, and there appeared Sir Lancelot… looking disorientated… looking around and noticing his good friend, standing there with purpose…_

_King Arthur looked at the pleading eyes of his friend but had no sympathy left to give._

"_Destroy him." he commanded of the sorcerer. _

_NO!" Lady Guenivere cried out, running into the lair and throwing herself in front of Sir Lanelot._

"_Step aside, fair maiden!" Mordred sneered. "Or you shall perish too."_

"_In death we shall find love," she said softly to her lover. "In death we shall find love."_

…

The fight was going on and on, hair was pulled, punches thrown, kicks everywhere until Agatha, or Mordred as she was called now, clapped her hands and broke them all apart. The two girls were tied to trees, Freddie and Gibby were back where they had started. Swords in hands, they flew at each other, trying to attack as much as they could. Ignoring Sam and Carly, as they called out to both of them, they were under a spell, cast by the evil sorceress.

"Friends are meant to be loyal and trustworthy," shouted Freddie, as the metal clashed against metal.

"I love her!" Gibby yelled back in response. "I always have loved her!"

"Then you can have her," said Freddie, dropping his sword, by his side.

Gibby looked shocked and also dropped his sword, they threw them on the ground and resumed to give each other manly hugs. Mordred's spell had been broken. She disappeared in a cloud of dust and a shriek of dismay. Sam and Carly fell to the ground, because the ropes that were binding them had also vanished.

"Lady Guenivere," said Gibby, running over to help the girl up.

"You love me, Sir Lancelot?" Carly asked, tearing up slowly.

"More than you know," he replied, picking her up and swinging her around then bringing her down to place a kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile Freddie had leant a hand to pull Sam up slowly and they went for moonlight walk through the forest. They didn't really say anything, but the silence was far from awkward. In fact, it was kind of nice. He slowly reached out his hand and took hers. It must have taken her by surprise, because she looked directly at him and a smile crept across her face and grasped his hand as they continued strolling through the trees. Until they came to an old oak tree, with a carved heart and initials.

…

…_here we stand, in each other's arms… here we stand, loving and being loved…_

"_I love you, Quenaline," whispered King Arthur. _

"_I love you too, Arthur," replied the woman, softly._

…_our tree is carved with our names in a heart… here we stand, together, forever… _

…

**K A + L Q = 4 EVA**

"Wait, this doesn't add up," said Sam, tracing the heart with her fingers. "It's like this was carved now, but in the past before now."

"Maybe it was done now…" suggested Freddie, taking out a small pocket knife and began to carve it into the now bare tree trunk.

It was unreal, like they were in the past, like they were King Arthur and Lady Quenaline. That's what Freddie had carved, and then he handed the small knife over to Sam, who took it and finished it all off. Then they continued, hand in hand through the rest of the forest. Eventually, they came to King Arthur's castle and it was a grand as they ever imagined.


	8. Dance Date

**-Chapter 8-**

In real life, it was a whole bunch a ruins, rocks and rubble, but in their imaginations right now, it was a fancy palace, fit for a king (pardon the pun). Freddie swung Sam around, so they were facing one another, and he clicked his fingers, so they could have some music. A small orchestra of instruments appear out of nowhere as well as the people to play them. When the slow melody wafted over them, they began to dance around the regal ballroom, dressed in royal garb, once again.

"Your majesty, you dance divinely," said Sam, with a smile.

"Thank you, as you do, my darling Lady Quenaline." Freddie replied.

They blinked and it was just themselves, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, standing in the ruins of the castle and still holding hands. When they realized what had happened, the blonde girl stepped back suddenly and turned to walk away, but was stopped by the boy who had grabbed her arm.

"I have to get home," she said, looking at him.

"Can I walk with you?" Freddie asked the girl.

"Sure."

The teenagers headed out of the ruin, back through the forest and towards the nearby park. They eventually came to The Castle, where Sam's apartment was and stopped in front of it. As she walked up the stairs, Freddie glanced at her as she did. When she reached to front doors, the girl turned around to smile at him. He returned the smile, waved and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away, down the street.

…

…_I look up and see her in amongst the stars in the heavens. She belongs to heaven, like that of an angel…_

"_Goodnight my true love," King Arthur whispered up to her balcony. _

"_Goodnight sweet king," Lady Quenaline whispered down to him. _

…_As he left, my heart went with him. My heart had always belonged to him…_

…

Freddie heard a familiar voice, and so he looked upwards to the sky. There she was, in all her glory, smiling down at him from her small balcony, which must have been just outside her room. He waved to her and smiled as he noticed how beautiful she looked up there.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fredweird!" Sam shouted down to him while waving.

"Yes Puckett," he yelled up at her. "I will see you tomorrow. At school!"

"Freddie?"

"What?"

"Good night!"

"Good night Sam!"

Walking back up the street and towards and Bushwell Plaza, he knew exactly what he was going to do tomorrow. Nothing was going to stand in his way either. Not even his friendship with Carly or Gibby.

The next morning, her alarm clock woke her with a such a start, Sam fell right onto the floor and suddenly jolted her mind into consciousness. After she got dressed and ready for school, she grabbed some toast and shoved it in her mouth, as she headed out the door, not even checking to see if her mom was home or not.

While she was wandering up the street, she met Freddie, Carly and Gibby along the way. Carly and Freddie were smiling at one another, though there was something a little different about Freddie today. They weren't walking hand in hand like him and Sam did the previous night and they didn't seem like boyfriend and girlfriend either. Perhaps, thought the blonde girl slowly, he broke up with her already.

"I give you my blessing," he said to both Gibby and Carly. "I give you both my blessing, because I can tell you're in love and happy. That's what friends do. Forgive and give their other friends happiness."

"How did you…" began Carly, and immediately glared over at Sam.

"Don't blame her," he replied, stepping in front of the girl. "Sam did what was right. You two… didn't."

With these words, Freddie motioned to Sam to follow him, to which she frowned at Carly and Gibby disapprovingly and went to walk with the boy, who was striding through the hallway by now.

On their way to their lockers, both teenagers saw Lorraine at her locker and she was holding a red rose, and smelling it cautiously. For the first time, that Freddie was at Ridgeway High, he saw the girl crack a little grin.

"Aha!" Terry exclaimed, jumping out from his hiding place which happened to be a trash can. "So you CAN smile!"

Lorraine Fischer looked at the beautiful flower, took one glance at Terry Bogart, all covered in banana peels, sandwich wrappers and other nasty garbage, breathed in slowly, threw her head back and laughed so loud, that it echoed throughout the whole school. The boy smiled and did a silly little dance, to celebrate his victory.

Freddie looked and Sam, and Sam looked at Freddie. They both shrugged and carried on walking in the same direction, until the boy stopped them in their tracks.

"Sam, I…"

"Attention," interrupted the PA announcement. "Attention all Ridgeway Students! Don't forget, the Annual Royal Dance Night is coming up! So guys grab a girl, girls grab a guy and we'll see ya on Friday!"

"A dance?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, it's one of Ridgeway's traditions." Freddie replied, slowly. "You wanna go?"

"I don't really like going to dances…" said Samantha. "Sorry."

"No biggie."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed."

"You sound it."

"…we should get to class… it's getting late."

After sitting down, Sam couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way she answered the boy's question. She had rejected him, but deep down inside, she did want to go, she wanted to be all dressed up like a princess, or a Lady, and dance with the King. The blonde wasn't about to admit that to anyone out loud though.

"Hey guys, hey guys guess what?"

It was none other than the class clown himself, Terry, bouncing all around like a drunk kangaroo. He was very excited about something.

"Will you quit that?" Sam demands, loudly. "It's very annoying, you know."

"Sorry," said the guy, clearly saddened by this revelation.

But as Lorraine walked in, he ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around in an awkward sort of way before saying: "Please, Terry, put me down."

When class was almost over, and the bell was about to ring, signaling for lunchtime, there was a chair dragging sound, and someone had stood up and was now making their way to the front of the class. The teacher, Miss Tegre, was astounded that this boy would be so bold as to interrupt her teaching.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he shouted, despite the classroom already being quiet.

"Mr Bogart!" Miss Tegre called out to him. "Please take your seat this instant, or I will send you to the principal's office."

Terry never worried, since he liked Principal Franklin anyway, and besides, he was going there so much, they had become good friends. But this had to be said. The boy walked right over in front of Lorraine Fischer's desk and bent on one knee. All the girls, who knew what was about to happen, squealed in delight, except Lorraine, who was turning a dark shade of pink.

"Lorraine Fischer," he said, for once, looking serious. "Will you be my date to the Royal Dance?"

There was a gasp that went through the entire class, and they waited for the answer with baited breath. It was too much to bear. Sam was concentrating on Lorraine's facial expressions, with went from serious, to a little annoyed and finally she smiled sweetly.

"Terry Bogart," she said slowly. "….I would LOVE to be your date to the dance!"

Cheers erupted, and now, even the teacher joined in. the happy moment ended when the bell rang, to end class for the morning. All the students exited the room, girls were nattering about how sweet that was and the guys were giving hi-fives to Terry on the way out. Sam and Freddie were left behind in the empty classroom. An awkward kind of silence was settling, until the girl stood up suddenly and walked out.


	9. Survival of Rejection

"Mom," she called, after slamming the door behind her. "MOM! Can we move again? I can't take living here anymore!"

"Samantha Puckett! We're not moving!" Pam shouted from the kitchen.

Sam dumped her school bag and immediately ran into the room her mother was cooking dinner in, and plonked herself at the kitchen table wondering why on earth she was feeling like she had to flee Seattle. It was usually her mom who had done that. Perhaps, she thought, they had moved so much, that it was in grounded into her brain, that that was the only option.

"I hate it here, I wanna live somewhere else."

"I love it here, because I just got a job!" Pam sang out, doing a wiggle with her hips.

"Wow…" said a surprised girl. "You got a… Mom please stop doing that, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry," said the woman, but still had a smile plastered from ear to ear. "So we're not moving."

Getting up from the seat, she ignored her mom's constant staring and went to her room to think something over. Meanwhile her mother, somehow could tell there was a boy involved in this sudden 'wanting to move to another state or country'. I bet it's that nice one, Freddie, she keeps talking about, thought Pam, with a little smile. Looking through an old phone book or hers, she scanned the page and found the number she was searching for.

…

"_I have no choice," she said, slowly to her maid. _

"_But running away from love? That's a little far-fetched my Lady, that is." the maid replied in dismay._

"_It makes me scared…"_

"_Love scares even the bravest of knights, but cowardice and running from it, will not help the situation."_

"_I'm sorry Maybelle," says Lady Quenaline, picking up her traveling cloak and sack. "Farewell."_

_As the woman disappears into the dark forest, the maid turns to walk back into the mansion._

"_She will return," she murmured to the star lit sky. "You'll see…"_

…

Freddie was sitting on his bed, staring at the tuxedo his mom had rented for Friday evening and sighed, clasping his hands together. What was the dance, without Samantha Puckett? It just didn't make any sense to go without the girl.

…

"_A dance?" the girl had questioned him. _

"_Yeah, it's one of Ridgeway's traditions." he had replied, slowly. "You wanna go?"_

"_I don't really like going to dances…" she said. "Sorry."_

"_No biggie."_

…

There was a little knock on his door, and he grunted to let his mom know he wasn't in the mood for one of her 'motherly advice' talks right now. She entered anyway, and sat down next to him.

"Fredward, why don't you go to the dance anyway?" Mrs Benson suggested, with a small smile.

"Because _she _won't be there with me."

"I bet Sam will surprise you and show up anyway."

"Mom, forget it. I'm not going and that's final!"

Marissa Benson stood up slowly, not in the least bit offended, she knew how he felt. The woman composed herself and walked out of the room, only to return with an old looking book. Similar to that of the one him and Sam found in the old bookstore. Again, she placed herself next to her son, and put the open book in his lap.

"Mom, what is this?" Freddie asked, the woman.

"Just a little something from our ancestors."

…

…_it was a still night, and all was calm. All except my heart beat which was racing like a galloping horse at break neck speed. Lady Quenaline looked beyond beautiful that evening. I prepared the speech I was going to say. I was King Arthur, after all…_

…_she was a vision that put the shining stars and glowing moon to shame…_

…_the love of my life… had always been my darling Lady Quenaline… I just couldn't see it, until she had disappeared…_

…_I didn't stop, didn't rest at all… I was going to find her, even if it was the last thing I would ever do… she was worth it… when my horse couldn't go any further, I continued on foot, searching the dark forest… _

…

Both mother and son glanced at each other slowly, as if realizing something important and Freddie needed to tell Sam before it was too late!

In fact, after grabbing a jacket, without saying another word, he ran all the way to where Sam was still living and hot footed to the elevator, pressing the button too many times. Eventually, what seemed like hours, the doors slid open and Freddie jumped inside and pressed for the seventh floor. Finally he got out and ran to find the Puckett apartment.

"Sam!" Freddie called, as he banged his fist over and over again on the apartment door. "Sam, please open up! We need to…"

The door suddenly opened, and fortunately the boy realized it was before continuing to shake his fist, as if still knocking and saw a surprised Pam Puckett looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"I thought I might see you come by here," she said, smugly. "Sam! Your boyfriend is here!"

"I don't have a…" the girl started to call out while walking to the front door. "Freddie, what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk Sam," said Freddie, seriously. "It's urgent."

Mrs Puckett grinned partly at the two teenagers and partly to herself and left the children alone, to "discuss urgent matters" or so the boy had said. Pamela was no fool when it came to young love and really, she knew that her daughter was responsible enough to handle any kind of situation. Besides, Fredward Benson seemed like a nice kid. When she was gone, Freddie noticed that Sam was looking at him differently.

"What's so urgent that can't wait for school tomorrow?" Sam asked the boy, quickly.

"Mordred's returning!" Freddie blurted out.

"Who's Mordred?"

"You know, evil sorcerer, wanted to destroy Sir Lancelot because King Arthur…"

"Freddie, I have no idea what you are babbling on about."

"Sam," he felt confused. Didn't she remember anything that happened a couple of nights ago? "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Fredward, I really don't have time for this. So either state your point, or just get out!"

He was taken aback by her sudden coldness, and tried not to tear up in front of her. Instead he swallowed and took a deep breath. Without saying anything, he turned around and walked out of the apartment.

When the door was closed, Sam leant against the door and slid down to the floor, not even attempting to stop her tears. She hated doing that to him, especially when she… liked him. Yes, he was the biggest nerd of all time and yes, she liked him as more than a friend. Yes, her heart was broken because of her own foolishness. Her mother reappeared and noticed her daughter, for the first time in her life, sobbing.

"Sammy," she said, pulling the girl up, so she could hug her.

"Mom, I think I like Freddie."

"Shh," hushed her mother, gently. "I know, it's okay, I know."


	10. Change of Heart

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! For an extra treat, I have uploaded two chapters today! Enjoy... FYI-this isn't the final chapter... I'll be uploading it after I get back from my camping trip! Yay!**

**Thank you for all the favouriters, and readers... Hope you like this as much as I do! :)**

-Chapter 10-

Finally, it was Friday and everyone, or every girl was very excited. In fact, they wouldn't be quiet about it, so all the guys got really annoyed and ran away from it all. Sam wasn't happy though. Freddie wasn't in a celebrative frame of mind either. Carly and Gibby were like a couple of newly weds though, sprinkling love and happy dust of everyone they passed. But both Freddie and Sam were somehow immune to it.

"Will you quit it Carly?" Freddie snapped.

"Gosh," said Gibby, slinging an arm over his girl. "What's gotten into you, Benson?"

"Today is supposed to be the happiest day of the entire school year!" Carly chirped.

She then noticed that the boy was staring directly across the hall, with a glazed expression because Sam had just walked in, making her way to her locker. It was so blatantly obvious that he had a super crush on the girl and so she dragged Gibby a little bit away from the love struck guy and told him all about it.

"You sure?" Gibby asked his girlfriend, glancing back at Freddie who looked completely out of sorts.

"Certain!" Carly replied. "He's got the love bug!"

"Well that's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it's good thing! One problem…"

"What's that?"

"Sam isn't noticing him, and so it's crushing his spirit completely."

Both teenagers looked over and sure enough, Sam was still getting something out of her locker and when she was done, walked off, up the hallway and Freddie just shrugged to himself, hopelessly. It was a pathetic scene to watch and Carly just cringed when she saw it happening right in front of her.

The rest of the day was as dull for Freddie, as it was for Sam. Although, every time she saw the boy, it was like he was looking at her constantly, but every time she turned her head to catch him out, he would pretend not to be. She knew he was staring at her, because one of the times, he forgot to stop looking at her and she saw him. Their eyes met for a split second and her heart started to race, as did Freddie's.

Later that evening, Freddie was putting on his tuxedo, his mom was floating around, trying not to be a nuisance but failing miserably. The camera flashes were blinding him constantly.

Meanwhile, in Sam's room, she noticed her mother had laid out a dress for her to put on and go to the dance. Oh mom, thought Samantha with a slight smile on her face. You'll stop at nothing to get a point across, will you? But secretly, she was pleased that her mom had tried to have an interest in her school life.

Loud music was filling the decorated Gym and Gibby was already dancing with Carly because they had arrived early. Other couples were there too. Including Terry and Lorraine, all dressed up nicely and having fun. The teachers were scouting the perimeter of the place, just to keep an eye on things. Mainly to keep students more than an inch away from one another, while they danced around.

It was like slow motion, out of some corny romance movie. Freddie entered on one side of the Gym and Sam had come in from the other. He was dressed in him fancy tux, looking all handsome and she was wearing a royal blue dress, that fanned out the bottom because of the tulle underneath the fabric. They noticed each other at the same time and walked into the middle of the dance floor.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked, in surprise. "You said you weren't coming."

"Change of heart," she replied with a smile.

While she was speaking she took his hand, slowly intertwining her fingers through his. Freddie looked at her strangely, like something was on his mind. He pulled away from the girl and ran directly outside. Sam followed after him and found him seated on the bench just outside the Gym.

"I don't get it," he said, half to himself.

"What?" Sam asked, sitting herself beside the boy.

"You… you don't like me."

"Who said that?"

"Well… you did, actually."

The girl was stunned into silence and Freddie looked at her, waiting for Sam to say something else but she doesn't.

"Whatever," said Freddie.

He stood up and slowly walked away with his hands in his pockets. Sam stared at her fancy shoes and then and there made an executive decision.

"Freddie," she called, running after him. "Freddie please listen."

The guy stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the girl, only to find her nose close to his. He stepped back so that he could look into her blue eyes and see what she was really thinking. Sam stepped right in front of Freddie and before he could step back again, her lips were on his, longingly and passionately. Her arms clung around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Freddie's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Meanwhile, inside the Gym, there was a slow dance starting to play and Gibby dragged Carly to the middle of the dance floor and they began to sway together, in time with the music. Her hands wrapped around has back and the boy pulled her into him, close.

"Hey Lorraine," said Terry.

"What?" Lorraine asked.

"You wanna… dance with me?"

"Oh… okay," she replied with a sweet smile.

Terry pulled the girl onto the dance floor and twirled her around slowly and gracefully. This was something unusual, thought Lorraine to herself. He was usually all crazy and stupid, but now, he was being the perfect gentleman.

"You know Terry," she whispered into his ear. "You don't have to act all… Perfect… I like you the way you are, all psycho and whatnot."

"Lorraine,' he said, stepping back in surprise. "You like me?"

The girl sighs happily, and nods quickly with a shy kind of smile. "Yeah. I do."

"Hot Diggitty!" Terry exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Lorraine Fischer likes me! Lorraine Fischer likes me!"

With this, he erupted into some kind of dance, despite the slow music that was playing. Lorraine stood back and started to giggle, which eventually turned into loud laughter. Terry grabbed her by the hand and dragged her closer to him and they danced together, all crazy and stupid and she thought with another smile, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Carly and Gibby, who were making out by the stage, broke apart and looked at one another, lovingly.

"I love you Carly Shay," said the boy, not shirtless for once.

"I love you, Gibby Gibson," replied Carly, with a sweet smile and hugged him close.

Meanwhile, back outside, Sam and Freddie were still kissing and not wanting the wonderful night to end but when he pulled back slowly, the girl looked… different somehow… happy, if that was possible. She reached up to put both her hands on either side of Freddie's face and gazed into his eyes.

"Care to dance, Puckett?" He whispered, gently taking her hands in his.

"I'd love to, Benson." Sam replied with a smirk.

…

_We danced into the night and under the glow of the moon and stars above us. It was magical… it was special… it was a night we would never forget for the rest of our lives together…_

_-King Arthur and Lady Quenaline_

…


End file.
